Upon Soldiers and Emblems
by Vaati Star
Summary: Red Soldier, Vaati Star and Blue engineer have been mysteriously been teleported to Ylisse. They join the Shepherds, and Join the fight to save the world. and to get back to there own. ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

'

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Fire emblem or TF2 those belong to Nintendo and Value respectively. I only own Vaati.

* * *

Upon soldiers and Emblems

Chapter 1

Premonition: Invisible ties

5 men vs one, most would quickly assume they the five were attempting to mug the man, the problem, they are attempting to save the world and the 1 man is teleporting and throwing balls of dark magic around the battlefield. "Up there" said the swordsman with the holy blade, Chrom the prince of Ylisse. The Dark wizard has a Very large orb of black magic above him, Validar the Grimal Mage. "DIE" Validar said as he hurls the orb at the ones below him, one of the figures counters with a beam of light energy, Robin the Ylissen Tactician. But Validar teleports away and sends a new orb at another one of the group sending the poor man crashing into one of the temple pillars, Dell Congener, the BLU Engineer from another world groans from the pain. The other two figures Solomon and Vaati Star, The RED Soldier of another world and the Assassin of Teufort respectively glare at Validar who simply gives the group an odd look before pressing his assault. "Maggot" says Soldier, who loads his weapon, a Rocket launcher and fires at Validar who teleports but Vaati who anticipate his mores sends a punch at the pillar behind him, hitting Validar who intended for a back attack. Validar then teleports to the Altar in the middle of the room and unleashes a wave of Dark magic, pushing Soldier and Vaati onto the ground and Engineer deeper into the pillar but Chrom and Robin stand tall. Validar attempts to defend the altar but finally meets his end from the combined attacks from Chrom and Robin. "This isn't over DAM YOU BOTH" Validar said as he attempts a final assault. Light flashes around the battleground, when the light clears Robin's on the floor and Chrom is trying to help him up. Validar lies dead and the others are helping each other up. Then Chrom yells in pain. The others look on and see a spike of Light in his chest. "Promise you'll escape from this place" Chrom says. As he falls to his knees he says to Robin "This… isn't your fault" Chrom falls to the ground Dead. Robin looks at his hand, still sparking with energy as Validar's Laughter echoes around the room. Everything goes black.

* * *

Wo first chapter done, props to anyone who knows where I got Soldier's name from Hint: Red and Blu share the same names, real and Class.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer I do not own anything but Vaati, Now on with the story.

* * *

Of Soldiers and Emblems

Prologue: On the Verge of History

"OW my head" said a voice. Vaati grunted wanting to sleep more, as the unofficial member of RED team, Vaati slept in the dorms, but he got stuck with Soldier. "Dammit" said another voice. This got Vaati awake, Engi NEVER tried to wake up Soldier and him. Vaati got up and looked around seeing that he and Soldier where in a field, and that the BLU engineer was nearby a dispenser setup next to him. "It only took you long enough, I woke bout an Hour ago, No idea where we are, and since you are more level headed then this guy" The blu engineer pointed to Soldier, "I thought it would be a better idea to wait till you were up." "Where are we toymaker, answer me" Vaati said grabbing his shotgun off his back and pointing it at the Engineer. The engineer simply held his hands up in surrender and replied with a shrug. "That's what I don't know I think we might have the best chance of survival if AHHHH." The engineer was cut off by soldier getting up and delivering a left hook to his face. "Whoa Solly cool it, We have a small truce here." Vaati said grabbing his friend. "NO he is BLU and I WILL NOT TOLERATE A BLU IN MY PRESENCE WITH THEM BEING DEAD" Soldier yelled at Vaati. "Then I have no choice", grabbing the Hammer off his belt and lifting it above his head. Soldier took one look that he was serious about swinging it. "Alright just don't hit me with that thing." Soldier said putting his hands up. Engineer then got up and gave soldier a quick slap on the face. "Now on to more important matters, we don't know where we are, we have no way to contact our team and we have limited ammo." Vaati said. "Got a way to make it so your sentry won't fire at us and that your dispenser will heal and supply us." The Engineer simply nodded, by the way the names Dell" he held his hand out to Soldier. "Dell Congener" Soldier grabbed Dell's hand "Solomon" He says. Vaati then smells something in the air. "Hey guys you smell something burning" Solomon takes a quick sniff. "Yeah, there must be a town or camp nearby, let's move." He said pulling out his shotgun for defense. Dell grabs his dispenser for later, and Vaati pulls out his pistol. As the group gets closer they see a town burning. Vaati quickly looks to the others, soldier just wanting to fight and Engi looking happy about finding civilization and ready for a fight. "Let's go".

Nearby was 4 shepherds, Robin, the tactician, and newest member of the group, Chrom, the leader, Fredrick, the great knight, and Lissa the cleric. "Chrom, we have to stop them" Lissa said to her brother. "Don't worry-after today; these bandits won't be bothering anyone ever again…" Chrom said. The blue haired enigma that has Robin ran up and shouted "Wait!" "Robin! You followed us! Why?" Chrom said. "I… I'm not certain myself. But I'm armed, and I know my way around a fight, if you'll have me." "Of course-strength in numbers. Just stay close!" "Oi mind if we join this rally" Vaati said as he, Solomon and Dell ran up, Dell setting down his dispenser. "What are your names" Chrom asked. "We have more important things to worry about here." Vaati said keeping his eyes focused on the enemy. Chrom nodded and readied his sword Falchion. "ATTACK!" Solomon yelled before rushed past a fruit stand using his shotgun to blow the head of the Myrmidon behind the stand to bits. "You just got dominated" he said. Dell rolled his eyes and looked at the advancing barbarian; Dell grinned and got out his PDA. "Sentry going up" Dell said as he set up a Lv 1 sentry that quickly started firing on the Barbarian. "AHG!" the Barbarian screamed as he was filled with holes from the bullets. "What magic is this?" Fredrick asked engineer. Dell grinned "It's not magic Pardner, but the simply question is how am I gonna stop some big mean mother Hubbard from tearing me a strutctuly surperfulice new behind, the answer" He tapped his wrench on the sentry upgrading it to LV2 "is a gun, and if that don't work" He tapped the sentry again, it upgrading to Lv3 "Use more gun." A mage peaked his head out from behind a fruit stand and was quickly rewarded with quad rockets to the face. "How useful" Frederick said. "GAH, MEDIC!" Solomon screamed, having received a glaring blow from the Myrmidon on the bridge, said myrmidon was decapitated by Vaati quickly. Lissa come running to Solomon. "Now hold still" she said as she used her staff to heal Soldier. The magic from the staff quickly healed the wound. "Thanks" Solomon said before taking a look at the bandit leader Garrick… who was busy trying to keep himself alive between the sword strikes from Chrom and lightning magic from Robin. Solomon grinned and got out his rocket launcher. "What's that?" lissa asked. Soldier looked at her and gave it to her. Lissa had trouble holding it up but she was managing. "Put it on your shoulder" Solomon said showing her how to use it. Once she got it correctly he held the back up. "Now pull the trigger." he said. Lissa didn't hesitate and the rocket came soaring out of the launcher the force pushing lissa down. Garrick took one look at the flying projectile and said "What the" BOOOM. The rocket blew him to bits. "Wow that was amazing" lissa said as Solomon took the rocket launcher back. Lissa just looked at Solomon and blushed.

"Well that's done" Robin said after all the bandits were dead. "Lucky for the town, we were close by. But holy wow, Robin! You and the others were incredible. You have Swords, Sorcery, and Tactics! And Dell has that weird Sentry and dispensers, Solomon has those odd blast weapons and Vaati was slashing up everywhere." Lissa said. "Wait how do you know our names?" Vaati asked. "You kept talking to each other I heard your names" lissa replied. "Well they are certainly no helpless victims that much is for sure." Chrom said. "Indeed. Perhaps you might even be capable of an explanation for how you came here Robin? As for you 3 how do you come here?" Frederick asked. "I understand your skepticism, Sir Frederick. And I cannot explain why only some knowledge has returned to me. But please, believe me. I have shared all that I know." Robin said. "Well the 3 of use are Mercenaries for hire, we had a contract with someone else but we have no idea where we are ether we just rushed to help when we saw the smoke" Vaati said. "Well you all fought to save Ylissean lives. My heart says that's enough. And I believe we can hire you 3 to stay with our shepherds." Chrom said. "Consider it done" Vaati said after looked to his comrades who nodded. "And your mind, milord? Will you not heed its counsel as well? I can understand hiring these 3 but Robin is still an unknown to us." Frederick said cautiously. "Frederick the shepherds could use someone with Robin's talents and these three's Powers. We've brigands and unruly neighbors all looking to bloody our soil. Would you really have us lose such an able Tactician and extra muscle with unknown weaponry we could use to save lives? Besides, I believe Robin's Story, odd as it might be. And if these three have finished a contract then they are for hire, we can't afford to lose them." "th-thank you, Chrom" Robin said. "O you have no need to pay us we'll work for free" Vaati said. "So how about it? Will you join us, Robin, Vaati, Solomon, and Dell?" Chrom asked. "I would be honored." Robin said. "Count me in" Vaati said twirling his blades. "Sir, yes sir" Solomon said giving a salute. "Alrighty then" Dell said giving thumbs up, his wrench on his shoulder.

Frederick chooses this time to speak up. "Did you notice, milord? The Brigands spoke with a Plegian accent." "Plegian? What's that?" Robin asked. The Vaati couldn't deny he had the same thoughts. "I must say we have no idea how we got here and so I also have no idea what a Plegain accent is?" Dell said. Frederick gave a spurious look to the trio. "Plegia is Ylisse's westerly neighbor" Chrom said to answer their question. "They send small bands into our territory, hoping to instigate a war" "Couldn't they just declare war and be done with it way must the innocent suffer." Solomon said. Lissa looked to him giving a happy look. "I don't know" Chrom said. "But the people have use Solomon, Shepherds to protect the sheep. Do not be swept up in your anger. It will cloud your judgment" Frederick said. "I know, I know… Don't worry I'll get used to all this." Lissa said. "Milord, please! You must stay the night! We are simple Folk of simple means, but we would gladly toast to your valor with a feast!" one of the village folk said. "A most generous offer, sir, and no doubt your hospitality would be grand… But I'm afraid we must hurry back to Ylisstol." Frederick said. Lissa was already spouting off what she wanted to eat before her mind processed what Frederick had said. "Wait, What?! We're not staying?! But, Frederick it's nearly dark!" Lissa said. Frederick simply said what they would do when night falls and he finish with "I believe you mentioned you would be "Getting used to this"?" "Frederick? Sometimes I hate you." Lissa said showing her distaste. "You've got quite the stern lieutenant there." Robin said. "Not as stern as Solly at his worst" Vaati said making a wise crack at Solomon. Solomon just growled at him. "Yeah well, "stern" is one name for it. I can think of a few others!" Lissa said "Frederick only smiles when he's about to bring down the axe." Chrom said. "That sounds like someone I know" dell said looking at Solomon. "Duly noted." Robin said. "*ahem* you do realize I AM still present?" Frederick said. "And me as well" Solomon said. "Oh we realize" Vaati said. Everyone simply started laughing, with the exception of Solomon and Frederick. "Milord remains as amusing as ever. Now then shall we be going?" Frederick asked after everyone had settled. "All right, all right. Ready to go, Robin, Dell, Vaati, Solomon? The capital isn't far." Chrom said. The group then continued onwards to Ylisstol.

* * *

YEHA this is amazing now there will be a poll of if you want me to find a way to give the team more then just their default weapon so if you want them to keep the defaults, Later.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Woo chapter 3 also two more characters from the Tf2verse are going to be showing up, now no spoilers who, read to find out. As well as I have plans for them hehe.

Chapter 1 Unwelcome Change

It was nighttime with the shepherds as they were walking down the road lissa said. "I told you-it's getting dark already! … Ech! And now the bugs are out! Noisy, disgusting that buzz around and crawl all over and bite you when" she was cut off as she accidently swallowed one of the bugs. "Aw, come now Lissa. Hardship builds character." Chrom said. Soldier also gave a silent nod towards Chrom. "Want to help gather firewood?" "I'll pass on finding firewood, thanks. I think I've built quite enough character for one day!" Lissa shouted. Engi rolled his eyes and offered to help Chrom. Robin choose that moment to pipe up. "We should probably think about food. I don't know about you, but I'm starving." "Yes. I should think a little hunting a gathering is in order. Now who wants to clear a campsite?" Frederick said. After a while soldier and lissa had a camp cleared and Vaati, Robin and Frederick had killed a bear, and Chrom and Engi brought back firewood. "Woo I'm tired." Vaati said as he laid down on the ground. The others, minus Frederick and Lissa were enjoying the meat. After Chrom had finished he asked Lissa. "What's wrong. Lissa? Dig in." "Past! …Gods, couldn't you spear us an animal normal people eat for once? I mean, come on! Who eats bear?" Lissa said. Vaati stuck his hand in the air and said. "It was the only thing we could find." Lissa sweat dropped and looked to robin for support, but found him eating away at the meat. "*sigh* I suppose a person would enjoy eating just about anything after not eating for days…" Lissa said. "Just eat it lissa, meat is meat." Chrom said. "No there are differences between different animal meats." Engi said. Lissa then proceeded to compare the meats smell with boots, screaming away. " Every experience makes us stronger, milady. Even those we don't enjoy." Frederick said. Soldier stopped eating and said. "Really now soldier I don't see you eating anything?" Frederick quickly came up with a lie about a large lunch which frankly Vaati and Dell didn't buy but Solomon, the goof he is bought it. Lissa didn't buy it either. "Yeah right, Frederick!" After everyone finished they when to sleep.

A deep rumbling in the woods stirs Chrom from his slumber. "…Huh?" Lissa also gets up. "*yawn* what's wrong big brother?" She asked. Solomon, stirred by the noise also woke. As if he feel the same thing Chrom did he said. "I feel it… something is amiss in these woods" He equipped his shotgun in preparation. While he may be crazy he had lived long enough with merasumus to know the signs of something wrong. Lissa looked at both of them and asked. "Define 'something'" "I'm not sure but I'm going to have a look around, Solomon come along" Chrom said. Vaati gave a quick nod. "I'm coming too" Lissa said. "Safety in numbers." Solomon said. As the trio walked deeper into the woods they stopped to look around. Solomon narrowed his eyes. "It's quiet… to quiet, something's seriously not right." Suddenly an earthquake struck. "Aah Chrom, Solomon!" Lissa screamed grabbing Solomon by the waist for support. "What is this madness both of you stay close" Chrom said. Trees started falling for no reason as if something was smashing them down. "Solomon, take lissa and Run" Solomon nodded and grabbed lissa's hand. "Let's go we got to move." Chrom was right behind them. Right where they were previously standing the ground split and molten lava come pour over the forest engulfing it in flame the trio barely keeping ahead of the flame. "THIS WAY GO" Chrom shouted. Solomon and Lissa followed not wanting to die from the lava. They reached a clearing near the campsite. Suddenly Lissa spotted something in the air. "Chrom, Solomon what is that?" she said pointing towards it. They looked and saw a large amount of sparks flying towards one point in the sky. They converged forming an eye surrounded by many complex symbols. From it came three figures, all with axes and purple skin. "Lissa you better stay back" Chrom said as he and Solomon ready their weapons. Two of the figure ran at Chrom and Solomon respectively. Solomon ready for them, delivered a shotgun blast to the beast, but was surprised when it didn't fall. "Maggot" he said grabbing his shovel off his belt and giving a mighty swing at the beast decapitating it. The body and head dissolved into smoke, Chrom also having dispatched his opponent. The third on was advancing on Lissa. She was holding her staff in front of her defensively. Just as the monster was about to swing a fourth figure come from the portal, this one a normal human, he charged towards lissa and the beast blocking its axe with his sword. "Help" the man said. "Right" Chrom charged drawing the beast's attention, then the man staggered the beast and he and Chrom delivered dual slashes to the monster, slaying it. Solomon when to help lissa up. "Quite an entrance" Chrom said. The man looked towards him his mask showing no emotion. "What's your name?"

It was at this moment Vaati, Engi, Frederick, and Robin showed up to back up Chrom and Solomon. "Milord! Milady! Are you hurt?" Frederick asked cared as usual only about the safety of Chrom and Lissa. "Frederick, Robin, Dell, Vaati" Lissa said eyes hopeful they would survive this battle. Robin surveyed the battlefield, a large number of monsters about. "Are such horrific creatures commonplace in these lands?" Robin asked Chrom. "They're not from Ylisse, I promise you that." Was Chrom's response. "No one is injured, then? Thank the gods" Frederick said. "Thank the masked man who saved me if it wasn't for him, I'd be" Lissa trailed off looking for the stranger. "Hey where did he go?" "We can worry about him later, AFTER we put these… things… to the blade." Frederick said. "Everyone stay sharp, Engi get to one of those forts and set up. Solly go nuts." Vaati said directing his allies. Engi quickly took refuge in the northern fort, his sentry taking out the sword wielding beast that decided to approach him. Solomon when on the offensive and quickly dispatched an axe wielder at the southern fort. Vaati simply disappeared into the tree cover and took aim at a lance wielder that decided to play smart, but it received a high caliber bullet to the head from Vaati. Though the battle was playing in their favor near the start, enemy reinforcements arrived from nowhere and changed the tide, Bow wielders staying just outside the sentry's range several of them targeting the sentry first, just as dell brought up his wrangler it was shot out of his hand by an arrow. The other archers took advantage to his struggle and destroyed the sentry with arrows. As the monsters closed in he pulled out his shotgun and started shooting, killing a few but 3 remained, and he was out of bullets and his dispenser destroyed, and he had to save his metal. BANG! One of the monsters fell dead, a bullet to the head having killed it. Engi and the monster turned toward the shooter. "Spy" Engi said, and there standing just outside the tree line was the RED spy, the Ambassador in his hand, smoking from the bullet that saved Dell. "Gentlemen" He said nodding towards Dell, who pulled out his wrench and charged at one bashing its brains in with his wrench. The final archer took aim but Spy the every elusive one, backstabbed it. "Thanks Pardner." Engi said looking towards his savior. "Shall we" Spy said. Dell smirk and the duo reset the defenses. Nearby allied reinforcements arrived. Sully the red cavalier and Virion the Archer, The duo having taken out several enemy troops. Solomon however wasn't doing so well. The Monster with the throwing axe having him pinned down, Solomon having wasted his ammo on the other monsters surrounding the beast. The monster closed in, Solomon, seeing his end near closed his eyes, waiting for the blow…

It never came, Solomon opened his eyes to see himself cover in the familiar glow of Ubercharge, he looked behind him, seeing the BLU medic training his beam on him, the uber just activated. "NOW GO" the Medic said. Solomon wasted no time, the beast tried swinging at him, but the axe bounced off the Ubercharged soldier. Solomon raised his shovel, and with a mighty battle cry brought it down on the zombie's head, crushing it. The Uber flickered out. "Doc." Solomon said, looking at his former opponent. "We have no idea how we got here, neither me nor spy, all we know is we heard sentry fire and rushed here." The Blu medic said. Dell and Spy ran up at that moment. "Good to see you again doc." Dell said, looked at his comrade. "Spy" Solomon said, happy to see a familiar face, even if it was masked. "Shall we" Spy said, the other nodded and looked at the oncoming force of zombies, Vaati, Robin and the shepherds walked up just then. "that's a lot of undead" Chrom said. "We can take them." Spy disappeared, Medic healed soldier, and Engi set up a dispenser and sentry. Within minutes and after multiple, rockets, backstabs and sentry fire and Sword fighting. The undead position was defeated. "Friends of yours." Frederick asked Vaati after seeing Spy and medic. "Yeah" He said keeping his eyes on his teammates.

"It seems all the creatures are vanquished. This young man took care of the stragglers." Frederick said. The masked man from earlier standing in front of the group. He stood silent. "Thank you, for… for saving my life." Lissa said to the masked swordsman. "My name is Chrom might I ask yours." Chrom asked him. "You may call me Marth." Marth said. "Marth? After the heroic king of old? You certainly fight like a hero. Where did you learn your way with a sword?" Chrom asked. "I'm not here to talk about me. This world teeters at the brink of a horrible calamity. What you saw tonight was but a prelude. You have been warned" Marth said, and then he left. "Now much for conversation is he" Robin said. "He's not the only one" Vaati said staring at the ever elusive Spy. "It appears his skills lie elsewhere. I wager we'll hear his name again… But for now I'm more concerned about the capital and the appearance of these… Monsters and these two gesturing" to Spy and medic. "Their friends of ours." Vaati said. "Very well let us make haste to the capital" Chrom said. The group moved on. Towards Ylisstol.

AN: Okay as to why I dropped Spy and Medic into the playing field is I have something big planned and it involves them and what better way to introduce them by having them saves their former enemy, plus this is awakening, and there is no respawn, but people with retreat if necessary but with these crazies here what of the future children, I already hint of Soldier x Lissa, but I have other plans for the others. Also they will have what they can carry on them, so here's their current loadouts.

Solomon

Primary: Rocket launcher

Secondary: Buff banner, shotgun, gunboats

Melee: Shovel, equalizer

Dell

Primary: Shotgun

Secondary: pistol, wrangler

Melee: Gunslinger, Wrench

Medic

Primary: Crusader's crossbow

Secondary: Medigun

Melee: ubersaw

Spy

Secondary: Ambassador, revolver

Melee: Knife, Hidden blades, your eternal reward

Cloaking: Dead ringer, cloak and dagger

Later Vaati out


End file.
